The Mysterious Pricesses
by The.Guardian.of.imagination
Summary: A girl who doesn't know what's in store for her.


Infomation

Name: Lucy Cheeryday  
Nicke Names: l  
Date of Brith: October 31, 2002  
Looks: Hair changes color, Eyes same as hair  
Likes: Music, art, books lots of books,reading,wrighting,halloween movies,witches and wizerds  
Dislikes: Bullies, wackos, and crazy emo  
Crush: None (yet)  
Enimes: everone over the age of 15 and jake  
Firends: everyone inbetween the ages of 8 and 15 excamt jake  
Bio: Hi, I'm Lucy Cheerday, How are you? I come from a single-parented family with 14 brothers and 1 other sister Camille, I am cheerful, happy, and love to make others feel better. Pizza's here got to go before someone sneaks some, bye

* * *

Chapter 1: The Letter

Lucy P.O.V.

I was sitting in my room that I share with my only sister Camille. Illustrating for the book I just finished my dad calls us, me, Camille, and my 14 brothers, down for dinner. I run as fast as my legs can carry me to the kitchen, but it was no use everyone was already there. I sighed and grabbed my bowl 'cause we are having spaghetti "mm mm, spaghetti" I say to myself. I got some and sat down and started eating. the window was open and a bird, I think an owl? Comes though, throws a letter it was carrying at my dad's head, then lands on it picks his nose, and flies away. My dad take one look at it and says "Ugh, it's for you." In a disguised tone. that's normal he don't really like me so I shurged it off. He throws the letter at MY head but before it hits me I caught it ninja style . I look at it:

Lucy Cheryday  
In the kitchen  
eating spaghetti

I scearm "Ahhh it's a starker letter!" Everyone 'oooooooohhhhh's. Then someone says "Open it" and then they start changing 'open it open it' Over and Over until I had enough "Fine!" I yell so they'll shut up. I turn it around to see a wired stamp thing, "uh" I mumble. I open it to read:

Lucy Cheerday you've been accept to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Someone will pick you and you thing up on September 9th be ready.

Then it had a list. "What it say?" Camille ask looking over my shoulder."Oh, just that I have been accepted to this magic school, Hogwarts, I thinks It's a joke, but ya know." I shrugged "Probably is" said Luke, my brother, or one of them. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see." I finished my dinner and back to the bed room to do what I was doing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Wow Your Big

t's Sept. 9, Nothings happen "uh, guess it was a joke."I say to myself. Then there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" I call out randomly. I open the door to see a HUGE man."Hello, I'm Hagrid here to pick up Lucy." He looks around then down."There you are." All I can say is "Wow Your big." "It runs in the family, You ready?" He asks me. I final came to my sense "yeah only sec." _'nope not ready got to hurry' _I think as I run to my bedroom, and started packing as fast as I can in a suitcase. Camille asks "Are you going somewhere?" "yeah, with Hagrid to Hogwarts" I replied. "It's really real?" "Yeah" I zip up my suitcase, and ran back to the front door. "let's go!" I say painting. "You okay?" Hagrid asks "Yep-a-roo." I answer walking out of the house. "Bye!" I shout and hear 16 little "byes" in return. I saw a motorcycle and Hagrid got on "coming?" I got in the side car "Hold on!" He started it up, and we flew in the sky, It was amazing. We flew till dark and landed on a little Island with a lighthouse. "Why are we here?" I ask "'cause we have someone else to pick up silly." _'call me silly for thinking I am going to hogwarts alone' _I think. Then he knocks down the door!? I walk in with him, What happen next lets just say a gun was ruin, cake got eaten, and someone got a pig tale. Mow me ,Harry Potter- a cool bristh dude- and Hagrid are off to a place that's called...

* * *

Chapter 3: Shopping

The place is called Digon Ally. It's has everything witches and wiserds needs, potions, bottles, ingredients, pets, brooms, love potions, it's amazings. I got all my stuff, but a wand, "All I need is a wand." Harry said in his awesome British accent. "Me too!" I said exictly. I can't wait to get my wand. "Oh, then Olvanders is what you want." Hagrid informed us. "Let's go!" I grab Harry's hand and I ran to the shop. "Hello?" Harry calls out when we entered, well I entered him dragged, and no one was there. Then we heared a bang. I snapped my heard to where the noise was coming from. There was a old man on a latter. "I've been wondering when I would see you." He said"I'm Olivander." "Nice to meet you!" I say a little more inpatient I really want my wand. "I'm Lucy" I said with my hand out. He just picked it up and turn it around mumbling some thing. Then dropped it and went to where all the boxes were. "Try this" He said holding out a wand I grabbed it and the flowers in the vase next to the counter died. I quickly put it down. _'good thing that wan't one of us' _I thought. After a few more wand-finding attends we found the right one. "larch with unicorn core." That's 7 gallions."I gave him the money. He went back to the boxes for Harry's wand. "Here you go" He said carefully handing the wand to harry. He grabbed it and just stood there. "well give it a wave." Harry waved the wand and the flower vase broke. _'well the flowers are dead so.. why not?' _Olvander got a different wand "try this" Harry waved it and papers went flying out of the cabinets "Nope, Definitely not" He was looking around, pulled one out,and said "I wonder?" He handed it to Harry and there was this light and everything was fixed, and the flowers came back to life. I put my hand on Harry's shoulder and said sarcascly "Thank for saving the flowers." "your welcome" He replayed. I try not to laugh. Then Harry said "What's curious?" Olvandered said "there's Phoenix feather in this wand, The Phoenix it's from had another feather, only one other, It's curious that you would be desited for this wand, When it's brother gave you that scar." Then there's a tap on the window. we turn around to see Hagrid with and OWL!? "Happy birthday Harry." Me and Harry looked back at each other shocked.

* * *

Tera

Name: Tera  
Date of Birth: January 10, 2001  
Looks: Blue eyes and Blond hair  
Likes: singing, dacneing, Drawing/coloring, playing pieno, Magic, Flyng on a broom, Friends  
Dislikes: snobs, meanies, Draco, Haters  
Fav. type of magic: Ice  
Crush: none  
Enemies: Draco  
Friends: everone she's met But Draco and his family  
Bio: hey Tera here. I come from a Pure Blood family but I'm not snoby I have some awesome friends that are muggle-born (I refused to call them Mud bloods I hate that word) There's the train got to go!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Train

Were walking on a bridged with Hagrid, he looks at his watch. "I'm late!" He handed us some pieces paper to us. "Here's your tickets, whatever you do stick to your ticket, stick right to it." Platform 9 and 3/4" Harry reads. "Hagrid there's no platform 9 and 3/4." We look up from the tickets to see Hagrid not there. We walked around trying to find out where in the world is platform 9 and 3/4. We saw someone giving instructions to the different platforms, we went up to him and Harry said "How can we get to platform 9 and 3/4?" "Ha-ha really funny kids now run and find your mommy's." Then we heard someone say "It's like this every year packed with muggles." With the key word being muggles we ran over there. "Excuse me, How do we get on to the -" Harry said _'real smooth Harry, but it was so cute Ahh did I just think that no I didn't' _ I blushed at my mind and look down so nobody would notice _'curd'_ The woman (person harry asked) was give instructions on how to get on to the platform so I listened in. "just run straight at the wall between 9 and 10" _'Is she crazy and trying to get us killed?' _I zoned out thing about that until someone **RAN INTO THE WALL **he went right though it. "Now it's your turns dearies." Then Harry **RAN INTO IT TOO** _'wow now I'm friends with crazy people, well here goes nothing' _I ran into the wall and came out the other side to see a HUGE train. I move so I wouldn't get run over. I saw Harry boarding the train and ran over to him saying "Let's find seats." Every cart was full but one " Can we sit with you?" Harry asked the dude that is saw run into the wall earlier. "Of course, of course." he responded "I'm Ron Wealsy by the way and you 2 are." "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Ron looked awe-strucked so I said my name before he could say anything so I was not forgotten "and I'm Lucy Cheeryday." He looked even more awed at that "Really?" he asked both of us. I was about to say 'yeah, why do you look so awed?' but the door opened. a girl with blond hair and blue eyes was standing at the door "Hey, can I sit here? My friends kick me out for a person I don't like at all." "okay," I said "Only, If you tell us your name." she sat down across from Harry next to the window (I sat right next to Harry) "It's Tera, and you all are?" she says. "Ron Wealsy." "Harry Potter." "Lucy Cheeryday." we all say in unison and then we all burst out laughing Including Tera. "So, Harry," she points at harry when we stop laughing "Lucy," she points to me "and Ron." she points at Ron. We all nod our heads. "Awesome!" she says. The train is moving by now. The door opens to a guy "Have any of you seen a toad?" "Nope" Tera, Harry, and Ron say popping there P's. "We'll inform you if we do." I say. He shuts the door and leaves. "Well that was weird, I never heard about anyone ever losing a toad before." Then the Trolley came by. "Anything for the Trolley?" the old woman who's pushing the cart said. "No, I'm good." Ron said holding up a samwich. "We'll take the lot." Harry said holding A bunch of gallions out of his pocket. We were all laughing and hanging out when Ron said he can turn his rat yellow. "Cool, I want to see." Tera said hyper like a...a... there's nothing as hyper as she was. Then the door opened AGAIN _'Does everyone love to bug this cart or something Ron was just about to make the rat yellow grr' _a girl stood there "Have you seen a toad Nevil's lost one, Are doing magic? I've been trying so simple spells myself. Let see then." she sat down across from Ron. He cleared he thought "sunshine, daisies, buttermelo, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." all it did was get the box of his head. "Is that a spell? It's not a very good one." she changed seats to across for Harry and VERY close to Tera. She looked swished. "for example," she pointed her wand at Harry. He looked scarred. "Okeyo repairo(sp?)" and Harry's glasses fixed. Me and Harry looked at the glasses in awe then at the girl. "I'm Hermione by the way. I excepted the train to be arriving soon, you should get your robes on." she left. we got into our robes, and we arrived.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat

We arrived at Hogwarts, or at lest the grounds not the actually castle. Me and Harry regoized Hagrid. " Hello Hagrid." me and harry said in unison. "Hello Harry, Lucy." Hagrid replied. Tera and Ron said "woah" looking up at Hagrid's height. "First years! Follow me! This way to the boats!" We arrived at the boats. "Okay only 4 on each boat" Hagrid instructed. Me, Harry, and Tera got on one boat and Ron got on other one. Once we sat down Tera put her hand into the water and it freezed. It looked like she was trying to draw a picture on the water by turning it into ice but we started moving. she sighed and just let her and go in a straight line in the water turning it into ice. "What were trying to draw?" I whispered to her. "I was trying to draw a..." she stopped I followed her gaze to the Hogwarts castle. It was a magnificent sight. All big and glorious. We stopped at the bottom of the castle and got out of the boats, and followed Hagrid up the stairs to the castle and inside. "Wait here." He went inside the big doors in front of us. then at dude walks up to Harry. "Eww, Draco." Tera whispers to me. "So I heard Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco said. "Leave him alone." Ron said "And who might you be? Red hair and a hand me down robe. You must be a Wesly." "shut up Malfoy" Tera hisses at him. He completely ignored her. _'rude much'_ "I'm Draco, And you don't want to making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." He holds out his hand for Harry to take. I could see the firey ice in Tera's eyes as she glares at draco. "Thank you, but I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself." Me and Tera start smirking at Draco. Then someone comes out of the doors. "Follow me." she says. We walk into the room that Hagrid went in and she came out of. There were four very long tables. we got to the end and she said "When I call your name come sit on the stool and"she was cut off form the guy that was asking about the toad yelling "Tevord!" He grab the toad and everyone was laughing, well not every one Tera wasn't. She whispered something to him. I looked at her questionably. "as I was says sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." she held a scroll and read the first name. "Hermione Granger." Hermione look stunted "Okay just Breath." she said to herself. Ron leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear Loud enough I could hear it "Mental that one." and Tera leaned over and smacked him in the back of the head. He gave a quiet "ow" and started rubbing the back of his head. "Gruffindor!" the sorting hat yelled and everyone was cheering, but the Gruffindors were the loudest. she ran off to sit at the Griffindor table."Tera Icewolf!" was the next name. "Here I go." "Good luck." _'Icewolf unusual last name' _she sat down on the stool. It took a little more time than Hermione's. But it finial called out "Ravenclaw." she look happy as she ran sprinted to the Ravenclaw table. "Ron Wesly!" Ron took like 15 seconds then it called out "Griffindor!" He ran over to sit with the Griffindors. "Harry Potter!" Everyone but me, Harry, and a few other people started murmuring and looking around. The headmaster Dumbledor -I think the letter said- sat straight forward. Harry when up there. he didn't take long as Tera, but longer then Ron that's for sure, but all the same in yelled out "Griffindor!" Harry ran to sit next to Ron who congratulated him. _'I have to get in Griffindor'_ I thought to myself. Professor Mongonogle -that's right I learned her name- called a few more people like Draco who got slytherin. Then she called my name "Lucy Cheeryday!" Everyone and I mean everyone got silent. I when up there chanting _'griffindor, Griffindor, Griffindor'_ over and over in my head once that hat was put on it said in a whisper "Griffindor? Are you sure?" I answered in my head _'yes'_ "okay, Griffindor!" I was soooooo happy. I sat by Harry. _'He must have saved the seat for me just in case, how sweet of him.' _After everyone else that needed to be done was done Dumbledor gave a speech, we ate a HUGE fest and left to find are own rooms.

* * *

Chapter 6: Potions

Tera's P.O.V

After we were dismissed I when up to the headmaster. "Um... Can I talk to you?" I was nervous. "Yes in my office." he answered. I gave a little sigh of relive. We walk into his office, he sat down behind the desk in his chair. I stood in front of the desk. "Now what is it you will like to talk about?" He asked. "See I have a really hard time making true new friends, and all my friends are in Griffindor, so I was wondering if-" I was cut off by Dumbledore saying "I can n0t trade your house." I opened my mouth to say something, But he bet me "But, I can give you the Griffindor schedule." I smiled "Thank you so much-" I was cut of again _'seriously'_ "But," _'he must like the word "but" ' _"You have to focus hard on your studies." "Oh yes I will studies always come first." _'In this case'_ "you are dismissed." I left on that note.

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up the next day...

To Hermione hitting me with a pillow yelling "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM, YOUR GOING TO MISS BREAKFAST!" I shot up at the the phrase 'Miss breakfast' put on my cloths and was sitting with Harry and Ron in five minutes -it's a long way from the common room to the dinning hall- "hey guys" I said sitting down "Ooo, tortillas." I grabbed one and started making a breakfast burrito. "what's that?" Harry asked in his cool British accent. I stare at him wide eyed "It's a Breakfast burrito, You've never seen one." "here try it." I put it on his plate. He takes a bite. He looks like "THIS IS AMAZING!" he shouts so loud the sytherins can hear him. "shush Harry," I shushed him "that's why I gave it to you." We finished eating and when to our first class with only sytherin. I was shocked when I saw Tera _'Isn't Tera in Ravenclaw?'_ "Tera!" I whisper yell when I got over there "what are you _doing_ here." I got transversed to the Griffindor schedule." She said excited. "settle down class." said um snape. I sat down next to Tera she was bouncing in her seat . "For some of you." he looks at Tera. "needs to stop bouncing in there seats Miss Icewolf." she stops... Until he looks away, but they weren't as big. "As I was saying for some of you this isn't one of the classes you would not usually choose, but for those who would," He got serious here "I can teach you how to in slave the mind, bottle fame and brew glory, But for some of you already have that, Mr. Potter tell me what do I get when I mix Boomslan skin and Ozzing flies?" Hermione's hand flies in the air. "I don't know sir." "Okay let's try another one, Where can I find a bezor?" Hermione's hand goes higher which I thought wasn't possible. "I Don't know?" "Okay one more what's the difference between wolfbane and neomia?" Tera whispers in my ear "Nothing, there the same." Snape glares at Tera "I don't know." _'How did Snape hear but not Harry'_ "Pity fame isn't every thing." then we continue with the lesson.

* * *

Chapter 7: First Flying Lessons

We went outside to the court yard and saw a bunch of broom sticks. "BROOM STICKS!" Tera shouts and runs to them. "Tera wait up!" I go running after her. She grabs one, "Oh no no, sweetie those are for the lesson." the teacher says to her. "Well can I ride it before the lesson? We have like..." she checks her watch "7 minutes 'till class starts."  
"Can you ride a broom?"  
"Yes see" she gets on the broom, zooms off, does some lops, and lands back down. "Whoa" Me, Harry, and Ron say. "You may ride for the remaining time, But just because you can ride a broom does not mean you wont be a part of the lesson."  
"Okay." with that she zooms off for another 5 minutes.  
"TIME FOR CLASS!" the teacher shouts -whose name is Madam Hooch- at Tera, but a few other kids in the heard and ran over. Tera came by stopped next to me, got off the boom, and put it off the ground with the others. I saw out of the corner of my eye Draco was glaring at Tera, then whisper in his buddy's ear something. Tera's fist clench up and ice started to form under her, and it's like 70 degrees out. "Class settle down now, Tera Look down." -I told her Tera's name- she looked down "Oops" she mutters. It disappears. "Okay class I want you to step up to your broom, put your hand over it, and give the command word 'Up'" We step to our brooms, well me and Tera did more like a jump. We said the word up. Harry took 1 try to do it, Tera took 2, I took 4, and Ron took 6. Once everyone was holding there's Madam Hooch said "Okay I want to Mount your brooms, go in to the air hover then come back my whistle, in 3, 2, 1." she blew her whistle and Nevil went up in the air. He looked unstable. Everyone gaps "Nevil" We all started saying. "Mr. longbottom come back down, Mr. longbottom, MR. LONGBOTTOM." by that point Nevil was zooming around crazy like with no control. I was going to ask Tera to go get him, but he fell off his broom and his cloak got caught by the statue, and it ripped off, but he was save by his shirt on the touch thingy, and he fell to the ground "Nevil!" we all ran over. we as in the whole class. "tisk, tisk, tisk, no no it seems you have a broken wrist. I'll take you to the hospital wing. Class keep your feet firmly on the ground nobody else needs to be getting hurt. That includes you Tera." Madam Hooch said the last part looking at Tera. "You'd think he would grab this he would remember to fall on his fatass." (I am so sorry for the swearing it's what it says please forgive me.) Draco said holding Nevil's remember ball he got in the mail today. "Give it back Malfoy" Said Harry dashingly _'holy buckets of cows I am falling for Harry! Maybe Tera will help' _  
"No I think I'm going to hid it for him to find." Draco flies up in the air. "How 'bout on the roof?"  
Harry gets on his broom and Hermione walks up "Are you really going to do that I mean you'll get in big trouble!" Tera walks up to the other side of Harry "Come'on Harry do it." she says  
Harry zooms into the air "Oh, DON'T FALL!" she calls after him. They were to far away to hear anything but the mutters of my peers.  
It looks like Draco THEW IT _'Oh, Harry please don't fall.' _He zooms by a window and catches it. We all cheer. He comes down holding in the air proudly. Once he's down Tera says "Wooh, you did it Harry!" Then someone comes out...

(I have thing to say  
I am deeply and truly sorry for the sware word I don't sware but it was in the book so I had to put it please forgive me form the bottom of your hearts

* * *

Chapter 8: Secrets

*The chapter before*

Then someone comes out

*This Chapter*

It's Professor Mcgonagoal "Harry Potter!" she says.  
"Busted." Tera whispers. "Harry Potter come with me." Harry walks off.  
"Tera"  
"Yeah"  
"I think I'm Falling For Harry." I say honestly. She hugs me by the neck "Oooooo, You'd b the cutest couple ever!" she let's me go and grabs my shoulders "The Famous Harry Potter, and The Princess!" she says Happily "Wait, What? princess?" I ask. "Look at the time I got to go." she says fast. She turns around a path of ice forms. She skates away. "Wait Tera!" I scream after her epically failing at stating 'cause the ice kept melting under my feet.

Tera's P.O.V.

_ 'Oh fudgen heartless, Did I really just say that and make an ice path'_

~Flashback~

I was in Dumbledore's office.  
"One more thing before you go." He said when I was about to leave. "Do _not__ tell Lucy that she is a princess."  
"A princess of what sir?"  
"Of...  
~End Of Flashback~_

I didn't notice I stopped. "Tera," Lucy says out of breath. "How... did... you... do... that?"  
"Uh, Did what?"I ask. "Make the... ice." she says her breath almost caught up. "Oh, that. I kinda am... er... a winter spite." I say rubbing the back of my neck. "Really?" she asks with curiosity in her eyes. "Well, part at least." _'Well this is better than her finding out she is a princess' _"Cool, do you know Jack Frost?" She asks cheery. "Well I meet him before and his real name is Jeathrow snow, and he only does the west part of the U.S.A." I answer, and we were off to our next class.

* * *

Chapter 9: Jack Frost (Jethrow Snow)

Jethrow's (Jack's) P.O.V

_*Flash Back*_

"Could you go and make sure Tera isn't getting in trouble?" Tera's grandma Mandy asked me.  
"Who will do my job?" I ask. Not that I don't like Tera, I only met her once but I didn't want to leave. "My daughter will do it." she answers. "Icicles" I mummer under my breath. "Okay" I say.  
I turn around and start heading to Hogwarts.

*Flash back end*

I'm Walking through Hogwarts right now a teacher of something is leading me to The Great Hall, where she's sopost to be. The teacher opens the doors, no one appears to turn, she points where she is and I walk over to her.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I hear the doors open. I look towards them and see Profeser Mogonagel and a dude about Tera's and my age (I Changed his age I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!) she points to where Tera's sitting. I tilt my head in confustion. "Lucy!" Harry calls my name in his wonderful accent. "Yes?" I anwser "What do you think?"...

Tera's P.O.V

I'm talking to Some of my friends. We're not close but we talk to eachother. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Jethrow. My eyes widen. _'What's he doing here?' _I think. "Uh...Hi?" I say/ask. "Hey" He anwsers cooly "Your Gandma sent me here to make sure your not getting into trouble." He smirks and I blush. "Well I'm not, so go." I say in a low voice. "Can't, I'm Have to stay here...to watch over you." I hear one of my friends swoon. "Okay, Then Here's my Shedule," I hand him it "I already mormeorised it, meet me at my next class." I shoo him off and turn around. _'crap'_ I think '_what am I gonna do'_

* * *

Chapter 10: GRRR

Tera's P.O.V

After lunch I run to meet Lucy. "Lucy!" I shout. She turns. "I need help." I say. "Okay with what!" she asks perky. "ya know how I was talking about Jethrow?" I say. "Yes?"  
"Well... he... kinda... came... here." I say slowly  
She Just looks at me. "Are you serious?" I nod  
The look on her face was priceless.  
She looked like she was going to Dance in a circle, sing Opera, and throw up and the same time! "Clam down!" I say. "Well were is he!" She seemed excited. "He should be at our next class and-" I was cut off as she started running.

Lucy's P.O.V

Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh! Jack Frost is at our school! The Jack Frost! I can't wait to meet him. I Pass by harry as I run. I shout a Little "Hi" as I go by.  
Tera is shouting after me, but I can't hear her. Then Professor Mcgonagoal stops me. "Now where are you going in such a hurry Miss. Cheeryday?" Tera Finally catches up but shes Breathless. "I'm going to my next class!" I say. "Well we do not run in the hallways." She informs us. "Yes Professor Mcgonagoal." Me and Tera say in unison. "Now r-walk along." She continues on walking.  
I start walking too. "What were you thinking?" Tera asks me. "I just really want to meet him." She rolls her eyes. "Do you know what they say about him?" She asks me. I stop I really don't know. "No" I say looking down. She sighs "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry." she responds. "It's Okay, What do they say about him?" I ask. She lowers her voice "They say his heart is as cold as ice and he has no emotions but hate." She answers "But" she continues "that's what they say about all of us." We get to class and walk in.

Jethrow's P.O.V

I see Tera and her friend, I'm guessing, walk in. I walk up to them. "Hello." I say to the other girl. She blushes a little and I smirk. Tera hits her upside the head. She gives a little "Ow".  
"Tera Hitting people hurts you know." She just glares at me. What's her problem? "Jethrow this is Lucy. Lucy, Jethrow. Now we have to sit down." She grabs Lucy's arm and sits down. I follow behind them and whisper in Tera's ear "I have to sit in the back if you need me." I go sit in the back of the room now bored.

Harry's P.O.V

I walk into class and see Tera and Lucy sitting down I walk over to them. "Hi Lucy, Hi Tera!" I say Lucy Imitly replies "Hi" Back Happily. While Tera gives out small "Hi" Herself. "Guess what Tera!" She looks up from her drawing. "What?" she asks being very un-Teralike. "I got on the quitage Team!" She looks startled for a moment. "Wait when were try-outs?" She asks. "They haven't happened yet." I say and she gives a sigh of relive. I go sit down with Ron and the class starts.

* * *

Chapter 11: Charms

~Time skip to Halloween~

It's been a few months and all of Tera's attempets to get away form Jethrow have failed, and my attempets to see if harry likes me have also failed. After class ended I could tell Tera wanted to leave really fast so I was trying to hurry. "Let's go!" She grabs my arm and try's to run out the door but Jack - or Jethrow I guess- stopped us. "Where ya going?" He said to Tera. "To my next class." She responded. I saw Harry leaving. "Bye Tera!" I said running to Harry. "Hi Harry! Ron!" I happily said joining them. "Hi Lucy!" They said at the same time. "Jinkes" I say. "Where to next?" Ron says. I look at my shecdlue. "Charms" I say. I turn right and they follow me.

I walk into class and sit down next to Hermione. "Hello Hermione!" I say sitting down. "Hello Lucy!" She says.

Then Tera burst though the door bearthing hard. She sits down by me. "Hi" she says out of breath. "Where's Jethrow?" I ask. She shugges. " I lost him back at the stair case" she says "He can fly! It's hard to lose him!" She lays her head on the table in exotion. "Okay class settle down." Porffessor flitwick said. We stopped talking and Tera put her head up. "Okay class today we will be learning windguardianum leveousa , now we will practice the tecnict. Now swish and flick, and all together now swish and flick, very good, now repeat after me without wands windguardianum leveousa." He said "windguardianum leveousa." We said "Now do you all have your feathers?" He asks and Hermione rises her feather in the air. " Good good, now try to make the feather levate like so." He makes a feather levate. Ron try's to make his levate, but Hermione corrects him. Tera sighs and makes hers levate correctly, Hermione does it as well and they both get praise from flitwick. Then there's a expotion and we all turn our heads to Seamus Finnigan. Who's face is all covered in black dust. "I think we need another feather over here Proffesser flitwick." Harry said.

* * *

Chapter 12: Troll

*Le time skip*

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was walking out of class with Harry, Ron, and Tera, with Jethrow in the background. "It's Leve-O-sa not LEVE-osa, She's a Nightmare!" I slap him upside the head. Hermione runs by crying. "Look what you did Ron!" Tera steps in front of him and punches him in the stomch.  
He growns and stumbles back. "OOOHHH. I'm telling." Jethrow flys off. "Oh no you don't." Tera flys after him and jumps on him to make him fall.  
I runs after them. Tera's on Jethrow with his arms in a very painful looking postion, his staff was a yard away from him. "OW!" he screams. She looks up at me. "Have a rope?" she asks. "I don't know." I look through my bag and magically there's a rope."Here." I gave it to her. she ties up his hands, and grabs his staff. "you can stand up now." she says  
"Well it's kinda hard when I no arms!" he floats up to a standing postion. "Well I guess you fixed that problem!" I say. I walk up to Tera. "May I ask why?" she starts walking and Jethrow stumbles backwards, but walks. "It's so he dosn't walk -or flys- away." she aswers. Where back to Ron and Harry. "What was that for?" Ron asks. "You made fun of Hermione. I can't stand bulling" she states. "All that torble for an inslutle. hahahaha" Jethrow starts laughing. You can see the anime vain on Tera's forehead. "I still have your staff and your tied up. You shouldn't be laughing." He stops. "Haha that's what I though!" Tera says. Ron rolls his eyes. "Wanna hang out in the common room?" I nod and so does Harry. "I guess I'll see you later." She turns and starts walking away.

*Le more time skip.*

I"m eating at the dinner fest with Harry and Ron. When Proffessor Quill runs in. "Troll in the Dungon. Troll in the..." He falls on the ground. Everyone starts screaaming and it's chaos. In the chaos Dumblerdor says "Prefects Take everyone to the common rooms."  
Tera pops out with Jethrow still tied up. "Have anyone seen Hermoine?"  
"she hasn't come out of the bathroom all day." I say "She doesn't know about the troll!" we run to the bathrooms. "I'm not going in there." Ron says. Harry nods with Jethrow. "Oh c'mon!" I pull Harry and Ron in there. While Tera Follows.  
The Troll is attack Hermione. Tera tries to freze it but fails and starts untieing Jethrow. The Troll is about to attack I run in and push out of the way. The hammer-thing comes down and I'm knocked out.

Tera's P.O.V.

I hear a bang and I see Lucy is knocked out. "Crap!" I give Jethrow his staff. "Fix it!" He backs up "No this is your problem." Hermione's screaming. I run over to Ron. "What's the Plan?" I ask. Harry's getting thrown everywhere. "Swish and Flick!" hermione yells. "Wingaurdian Leveosa." The Hammer-thing flys out of his hand. He looks around confused, and the hammer knockes him out.  
Harry gets up and Grabs his wand. It's covered in Troll boogers. "Eww." I say "Et em." we all turn to see Mcgonagoll and Snape. "What do you think your doing." I slowly going into the background and stand by Lucy's body. Hermione steps forward. "It was my falt Proffessors, I saw the trolls in a book and thoght i could handle it on my own. They can to save me." she looks down.  
"well them 5 points from griffendor for not think things threw, and for you 3 -4- 5 points awarded each to all your houses...Fro sheer dumb luck." They walk away. "Whos going to take Lucy to the hospilt wing." I ask. "Not it!" everyone yells. "Fine I'll do it." I pick her up, and start flying off. "Oh no you don't." I fall on my face. "Ow, Why not?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione. have gone to there rooms. It's just me and Jethrow. "Pay back, No flying." I roll my eyes and stand up "Fine." I keep walking "Woah," he lands by me. "what no smart come back." he ask. I shake my head "are you okay?" He puts his hand to my forehead, I blush. "Do _I _to carry _You_?" I Blush more. "NO!" I say "Wait why are you blushing?" I blush more. "I-I'm not Blushing." I stunder. "You like me, Don't you?"  
"No I don't!" I say frim. "Then you wouldn't mind me doing this." he kisses my cheek. I blush 50 shades of red. "Yep ya like me." he puts his staff behind his head. "Don't you have somewhere to make snow or something?" I ask "Nope." He pops the P. "Your Mom is takeing care off it." We arrive at the Hospitle wing. "Oh my What happen." the nurse asked. "She got hit by a wood hammer thing." She nods and takes me to an unoccuppied bed. "Set her down here." I set her down, "I'll come tommorrow." She nods "have a safe night." I nod and walk out.


End file.
